1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a magnetic key ring which includes a plastic into which magnetic particles are embedded so that it can be attached to a metal surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key rings have been attached to metal surface by the use of small magnets which are placed on the key ring to attach it to a metal surface. However, the use of such magnets are inconvenient in that the magnets must be available when it is desired to attach a key ring to a metal surface.